Why Teaching is a Sin
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views./Warn: AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Prompt from omgpink-san from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges" forum./Semi-request box is open!/Series of one-shots./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Math: Hayato Gokudera

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**Notes:** "END" means the end of the chapter, while "THE END" means the end of the story.

* * *

"Ugh! Why do have to have these **damned, accursed** math classes in the morning!?" the brown headed teen silently cursed under her breath; frustrated from the **lovely** sight of the said "Math" class.

BAM

"No cursing in class, Shitoichi!" The silver headed teacher shouted after throwing a piece of chalk from his hand towards the said student; while the other students snickered at her unfortunate luck.

The student, Maruki Shitoichi, growled. Rubbing her aching head and glared at the teacher.

"Yeah-yeah, _Baka_dera_-sensei_." She sneered.

He, Hayato Gokudera, was furious. Anyone would practically saw fumes coming out from his ears.

"One more word and you'll be getting detention after school, Shitoichi." His tone was low and dangerous; but the student didn't care less. They have been doing the same routine over-and-over again for a month or so now.

"Whatever; _Baka_dera_-sensei_." She scoffed. Not caring if she got punished **again** for being such a nuisance in Hayato's class; much to his pleasure. As a large tick formed on his head.

"That's it! Detention for you after school, _Shit_-toichi!" he shouted at her again. "Now out! If you don't want to learn! And you're banned from **my** math class for the rest of your year here!"

Maruki shrugged as she strolled out from the room. And as she got out from the said room, she smirked.

""Operation: getting out of those **damned **Bakadera_-sensei_'s math class" was a success~" she skipped and hummed happily. Even though she's getting detention later, it's worth it.

At least she could get out from those confusing math explanations from Hayato. It **totally** worth every ounce of detention she received for the **rest** of her high school years here.

* * *

**Maruki Shitoichi's personal note:** Hahaha! I'm **finally** free from _Baka_dera-_sensei_'s class! You now owe me ten thousand yens, _Baka_keru! Muahahaha!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: A refreshing thing to write—though, it'd been in my folder for more than half five months—I'd just give it a try. But sorry if it's not as good as you hoped omgpink-_san_—maybe in the next chapter—_maybe_. Anyway, any kinds of reviews are welcomed. :D**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 06.03.2014]**

* * *

Edited. [Jakarta, 12.04.2014]


	2. Girls' PE: Takeshi Yamamoto

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: In which I don't give a damn about my mid-term exams anymore, and already got 4 chapters written out for this fic. Also, thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing(?), and following this fic.  
**

* * *

The brunette, Natsumi Kagame, sighed for the umpteenth time; looking back at the girls' PE coach—who was in fact a fully grown man. _Not_ a woman.

The raven haired teacher, Takeshi Yamamoto, gave his students a carefree smile; making some of the girls blushed and squealed—much to her ears' pleasure.

Oh how sometimes she wished the teacher was Lal Mirch-_sensei_—even though she knew it was more or less like a suicide mission; _oh the horror,_ she shuddered—at least she would get her weekly workout at school rather than squealing fan-girls.

She sighed again, _after all what's so good about the oblivious coach anyway?_ putting a hand to her cheek, looking bored as ever, as the said teacher was called by some of the male students for a round of baseball.

—_maybe the guys were jealous since Yamamoto-_sensei_ got their dream girls' attention._

Another sigh.

"Boys are so shallow."

She looked at Takeshi from the bench, still wondering why was the other got the job if he had never taught them anything about sports—or anything PE related in general—since the start of the semester.

(She had—_accidentally_—overheard from the upperclassmen when they talked something about "lucky _kohai_s", "too damn athletic", "high speed balls", "killer swings", and "I still got nightmares from it"—though, she never knew why up until now.)

_Perhaps, _if_ Yamamoto-_sensei_ could show us he _could_ even play swing a bat—I might rethink about my opinion about him,_ she mused whilst the said teacher grinned and nodded; grabbing a baseball bat. _Let's see how good he's in swinging a bat…_

The ravenet teacher stood in front of the referee and adjusted his grip on the bat; eyes were looking at the pitcher with focus and glint that didn't look like they belonged to the usual happy-go-lucky teacher, and the ever-so-present smile was gone, only a firm line on his mouth.

Natsumi blinked.

The student arched his back and drew back his right arm before taking an aim at the teacher, throwing the ball with great speed—_probably in the baseball club,_ she thought absentmindedly—when she heard a loud "CLANG" moments later and saw the ball flew back to the other side.

_Way_ faster and farther than the pitch.

Like a _professional_ home-run.

She mentally gaped—_what the heck just happened?!_—whilst the teacher laughed care-freely—as if he didn't just make a bloody _record-breaker_ home-run two minutes ago—and gave the bat to the gawking pitcher before patting his shoulder and said, "that was a good throw, Sakamoto! We should play again next time!" while grinning. Waving at the dumbstrucked males as he walked toward the girls' direction and making the aforementioned group circled him, squealing and praising him for the bat-swinging-action before.

"Okay…at least now I know why Kato-_senpai_ said Yamamoto-_sensei_ has a killer swing," the brunette muttered under her breath, still eying the said teacher, "and now I don't have to question about his athletic abilities as a PE coach."

She raised an eyebrow as she heard the raven haired teacher started chirping about "swoosh"es, "baaam"s, and "clang"s while randomly swinging his arms as if he was holding a bat; she mentally sweat-dropped at the older man's absurd explanations from the sidelines.

"…on second thought, Lal-_sensei_'s lessons sounds much better than Yamamoto-_sensei_'s lessons already."

* * *

**Natsumi Kagame's personal note:** No, I'm **not** a masochist; nor do I like her "Spartan" methods—it's for the sake of getting fit, not getting deaf early, and avoiding noise pollution, dammit!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: …actually, I think you _are_ a masochist, dear. Anyway, next update'll probably be either "Twins", "War", "WP", or "PoT"—my muse for "AiC" and "HSD" is a bit short—or maybe a new project called "KHByakuran!" for my amusement's sake. I also added this story in my "which one should be focused on the updates?" poll; well, any kinds of reviews are welcomed, thank you. :)  
**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 28.03.2014]**

* * *

**westwindwaker:** Thanks! And yeah, they're not that frequent anymore—though there are still many unaccepted challenges there—and I'll be taking that "Arcobaleno Halloween" prompt, by the way; I hope you don't mind about the lateness later, tho. ;)

* * *

Edited. [Jakarta, 12.04.2014]


	3. Chemistry: Ryohei Sasagawa

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: A quick inspiration from Broken Elsewhere's bottom notes (note 5, I think) in "reverse the rainbow" fanfic's chapter 2 (an awesome AU Arcobaleno fic by the way) and fan-girling about Ryohei's voice in his chara-song—dammit Ryohei! Why do you sound so cool it it! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

* * *

"And when you mix these together—it'll make an EXTREME explosion!" Ryohei Sasagawa exclaimed, raising his arms to show his class the two chemicals in his bandaged hands, "any extreme questions?" A hand shot up from the far end of the class.

"Yes you—girl with the extremely weird red hair—what's your questions to the extreme?" the said girl rose, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Erm, _sensei_, how did you know it could create an extreme explosion? Had you try that before?" The rest of the students snickered and giggled, while some groaned.

Ameya Kato blinked, "why are you guys laughing? Did I say something funny?" _I was just asking a question, right?_

The white haired teacher—being the usual gullible and clueless person he was like her—also blinked while arching an eyebrow at the snickering students, and saw a lone figure of Kyouya Hibari walking toward his class from the other end of the corridor. Looking a _bit_ pissed.

He blinked again.

"If you guys don't stop laughing, Hibari'll extremely bite you guys!"

Cue sudden silence.

"Um, okay—I'm going to answer your question to the extreme…" Ameya blinked again before saying, "Ameya Kato, Sasagawa-_sensei_!"

"Right! Kato!" he took the two chemicals and mixed it into one; the liquid's colour turned from red and blue into a deep shade of green before turning brown, a few bubbles sprouted from the mixture until it almost poured onto the teacher's hand.

A hand shot up again.

"What is it to the extreme…?"

"I–it's Chitsu Jin, S–Sasagawa-_sensei_…"

"Right, Jin!—what is it to the extreme?"

"_A–ano_, i–is it okay for it to have that kind of reaction, _s–sensei_?" several other students broke into various whispers and gapings at the continuous bubble reaction of it, as the older man scrunched his eyebrows.

"Didn't Kato say she wanted to know how I know how these chemicals' extreme reaction toward each other? I was just showing it extremely live!"

Cue horrified shrieks.

"It's extremely done!"

BOOM

The room was filled with purple smoke and was coloured green, many of the students coughed whilst looking at each other then screamed when they saw their hair colour changed and looked like a bird's nest.

Although all of them where shrieking in horror at the sight, only two people were smiling like idiots.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Ameya chirped, not even bothered by the extreme change of hair colour, whilst Ryohei—hair coloured with brown and purple spots—nodded in agreement.

"That was an extremely successful experiment alright!"

The others gaped in disbelieve.

_It not successful at all, idiot!_

BAM

All turned their head toward the new comer—who's a beyond-pissed Kyoya Hibari pouring out deadly purple aura—examining the room before pulling out his custom-made metal tonfas.

"_Kamikorosu_."

The mortified screams echoed through the halls that afternoon. And the next day, students of class 2-D were all absent from school until next week.

* * *

**Ameya Kato's personal note:** That was awesome! My hair turned blue with red spots for a week! Although I got bitten to death by Hibari-_sensei_—I can't wait for Sasagawa-_sensei_'s lesson next month! :D

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: In which my oc naming sense is weird—and _too_ carefree (using my ocs from my other story, "HSD" though still not introduced yet)—and "-ya" is usually a boy's name suffix by the way; my mid-term exams just finished (now waiting for the remedials to roll in my week. Joy.) and remembered today's "April Fools" day, so why not? Anyway, the poll still up, and any kinds of reviews are welcomed.**

**Have a nice day, and April Fools day everyone. :)**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 01.04.2014]**

* * *

**Keio-Ku:** Thanks for the lovely review! And it's okay, I don't really hoped this would get many reviews—or any of my fics, really—so it warms my heart to hear that someone actually likes this. :) Anyways, thank again! :D

* * *

Edited. [Jakarta, 12.04.2014]


	4. Biology: Kyouya Hibari

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm venting my anger toward my teachers in this fic… Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows by the way. :)**

* * *

Kyouya Hibari was pissed.

Actually, he was _beyond_ pissed off.

Was what the students stared in horror when the ravenet teacher suddenly slammed the door open and ceremoniously dropped his stacks of papers onto his desk. Pouring out deadly dark hues of purple from his (already creepy and deadly) aura.

The students immediately rushed toward their respective seats—fearing they would meet the end of the older man's fury—and sat in silence. No one dared to utter a single word (or even a very-tiny-almost-inaudible whisper) when it's the said teacher's teaching hours, or else, "_kamikorosu_".

"_Nee_, Hibari-_sensei_, why are you pissed? Are you in your period or something?"

Well, except one courageous (yet stupid and suicidal) student.

Kyouya's head snapped up and glared at the slyly grinning blue haired student. Murderous aura still pouring out from him as he threw a chalk at him with deadly precision—which the student luckily ducked—and hit the forehead of the teen behind him; knocking out the poor boy out cold.

Kirito Kato smiled innocently whilst the others gaped at his previous statement, and inched away from him, when Kyouya came to the front of his table.

The raven-haired teacher scowled—still glaring—at the student.

This' why he hated teaching in this particular class—it got a student that had an uncanny resemblance of his epic rival-in-teaching-Biology-and-a-certain-person's-attention, Mukuro Rokudo; and he had to teach in the damned class **two** days a **week** for the **rest** of the **year**.

Oh how he loathed the day until the herbivore graduated from here—since the said herbivore would always pissed him off even if he's **not** teaching in that class—one less annoying herbivore to handle and in his beloved school.

But alas, he wouldn't graduate in two more damned years—so he could only wait (and pray) until the blessed day arrived.

"Mind telling me **why**, herbivore?" _no direct punishment when not in duty;_ he's ordered by the carnivore principle to **not** immediately "bite anyone to death" unless he's on duty as the Disciplinary Committee's advisor, or more paperwork and no sparring with the said fedora carnivore, the pineapple herbivore, and that tuna omnivore. "Or I'll take that as an offence toward a teacher."

Kirito grinned, "I thought we're learning about the human's reproduction system, _sensei_? Didn't we already covered the _Animalia Kingdom_ last week?" completely ignoring the older man's question.

His face was impassive, but if one look closer enough (and wasn't afraid to get _bitten_), one would see a (_barely_) visible twitch on the corner of his left eye.

If the principal didn't ask (coughthreathencough) him to not make immediate violence, he would've bitten the teen right. At. This. Very. Second.

But of course, he had made his word—and _true_ carnivores always stick to their words, even if someday it'd backfired at them (like now)—and he's going to stick to them.

So he turned and walked back to his desk.

"For not answering my question and making a verbal offense toward a teacher, detention after school for two months in the Disciplinary Committee with me, herbivore."

Usually other students would beg to do anything than to be in the same room with him; but the evil grin on the blue herbivore was more than enough to tell him about the _great_ ways to pass the time when he's at the detention.

Aka, pissing him off further—which was bad for **both** his own health and anyone around him for the rest of the **month**.

_Hn,_ he bitterly thought, mentally shrugging and maiming at the smirking student, _I'll just bite him to death later._

* * *

**Kirito Kato's personal note:** Even though I got detention every week—totally worth pissing off the Demon Teacher~

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Not much violence in Hibari's chapter… *shrugs* Meh. …and yes, the two are related (as in Kirito and Ameya) and for better imagination, think Mukuro with a short bob-like hair, no pineapple, and have purple eyes. Next'll probably be Mukuro, then Tsuna. And then if this thing got 10 or so reviews, I'm gonna open up a semi-request box. Maybe. Anyways, still having that poll and any kinds of reviews are accepted. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 04.04.2014]**

* * *

**Kintoki Kin:** Surprisingly it _is_ Hibari's chapter, and next's Mukuro's (you can say I made a spoiler for Mukuro's chapter from Hibari's. Maybe not. Lol.). Anyway, thanks for the review. :)

* * *

Edited. [Jakarta, 12.04.2014]


	5. Home Economics: Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: Because a high school isn't complete without student crushes and dramatic-like moments (I think). Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

* * *

"How did I do Sawada-_sensei_?" Hanako Himekawa stared dreamingly at the Home Economics' teacher as he tasted the soup she made with a spoon.

"Hmm…not bad, Himekawa-_san_—but I think you put too much salt in it," Tsunayoshi Sawada replied, "just add a little water and sugar, and it'll lessen the salty feeling."

"Sawada-_sensei_!"

"In a minute Wakamatsu-_san_!" He turned back to the yellow-haired girl and smiled apologetically, "I think I can leave you alone for now, Himekawa-_san_—excuse me."

After the teacher went to the other students' desks, Hanako sighed dreamingly whilst her friend beside her, Miki Sato, gave her a weird look while chopping the onions on her station.

"Don't tell me you like Sawada-_sensei_, Hana-_chan_?" she blushed and instinctively clasped the girl's mouth, much for the latter's comfort, and hissed under her breath; putting a finger on her own lips so the girl wouldn't start throwing onions toward her direction.

After she calmed down, she let go of her hands as the black-haired glared her.

"If you're going to shut me up—please refine from cutting off my oxygen supplies, Hana-_chan_."

Hanako squeaked but immediately puffed her cheeks, the pinkish blush still marring them. "W–well excuse me, Miki-_chan_—b–but you're the one who started it!" said girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but let's face it Hana-_chan_, your crush is _preeetty_ obvious—you like Sawada-_sensei_." she replied bluntly, still chopping the onions and now the carrots.

"S–so what if I do?" Hanako stuttered, keeping her voice low; afraid the aforementioned teacher could hear the unintentional confession—her soup was still cooking and she didn't want to be embarrassed and faint there, _thank you very much_.

"D–don't tell me y–you l–like him too, Miki-_chan_?"

Miki gave her another weird look before shaking her head, "uh no, I already got a boyfriend 'kay?" waving her knife to emphasize her statement.

"By the way—just asking—why do you like him, Hana-_chan_?"

The girl's face reddened for a few moments before starting to stutter again.

"W–well, S–Sawada-_sensei_ is nice, h–he's great at cooking, and h–he treats me the same like others—a–and h–he l–looks p–pretty c–cute too…" muttering the last part as the ravenet raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged.

"You _are_ pretty short for our age, Hana-_chan_—that's why many teased you about it." grinning when she saw the other pouted, "and besides, I heard Sawada-_sensei_'s already taken."

Hanako gaped.

"Just saying." Miki paused a bit before continuing, "I don't know if the rumors are true, but I suggest you give up on him, Hana-_chan_—you know love between teacher-student is forbidden in here."

"According to the school's rules, that is."

The other wanted to protest but she stopped her.

"All I see is a clumsy and the underdog-like teacher—you'll find someone better than him." The yellow-haired teen looked away, her head down.

"I–if you say so, Miki-_chan_…"

There was a moment of awkward silence (excluding the constant shouts, boiling water, and chopping from the other students) as Hanako sniffed the air, suddenly smelt a burned cooking, and stared at the other girl's still-chopping hands.

"_Ano_, Miki-_chan_… "

"Yes?"

"Weren't you frying onions earlier? And is that your stove _burning_?!"

The ravenet tilted her head, "what are you talking abou—shit!" turning her head, she saw her stove was _indeed_ on fire, and Tsunayoshi was running toward their direction carrying a fire extinguisher.

"_Hiiee_! S–Sato-_san_, H–Himekawa-_san_, g–get away from the stove! I–I'll try to extinguish it before it gets out of hand!"

SQUIRT!

"_Kyaaa_!"

"S–sorry!"

* * *

**Hanako Himekawa's personal note:** I–I won't give up on Sawada-_sensei_—even if I get bitten by Hibari-_sensei_ for breaking the rules!

**Miki Sato's personal note:** And next time, don't talk about crushes when we're cooking, **again**, Hana-_chan_—I already had enough of Hibari-_sensei_'s and Reborn-_kōchō_'s threats… *shivers*

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Kōchō_ - Principal

* * *

**A/N: Uh, so yeah, I lied—Tsuna first then Mukuro. Sorry. -_- Anyway, I can't believe this thing got passed by follows and almost by favorites from Hibari's number—HOW?!—but not by reviews, I'm afraid; also my offer still stands (as in if I get 10 or so reviews, I'll open up a semi-request box), the poll is still open, and reviews are appreciated, thank you. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 10.04.2014]**

* * *

**Lylia00:** Nah, I have other…plans for Knuckle, and as I said before, it was a moment of sudden inspiration. Well for Hibari and Mukuro, it's because of their fan-nicknames (aka "skylark" and "pineapple"), and also Hibari's catchphrase "herbivore" and "I'll bite you to death" ("bite" get it? *fails at humor*). Well, you get Tsuna (though, my friend says he should be a psychiatrist, but the challenge is for making main KHR casts as teachers, so yeah), and Lambo…I don't want to make a spoiler for him, but think of his element. :D And yes, I'm Indonesian, and it's okay, I also live in Jakarta. Why'd ask? Thanks for the review by the way. :)


	6. Biology: Mukuro Rokudo

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-_san_ from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"—though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn(s):** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, nor do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I think I gave (some of) you guys the wrong idea about Tsuna's relationship with (and Hibari's too), but I won't reveal who it is until it's time to reveal it. *evil laugh* I did a little editing for the few chapters since I'm a bit hyped for the "Mekaku City Actors" _anime_~ Also in advance, Mukuro's going to be a _bit_ ooc in this one (I think)—and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows by the way. :)**

* * *

"_Kufufu_~ we're having pop quiz today—books in the bag brats." Mukuro Rokudo smirked whilst dropping the stacked papers on his desk.

The students groaned.

"What!"

"I didn't know about this!"

"_Sensei_! That's not fair!"

BAM

The bluenet teacher smirked, "life isn't fair—books in the bag or minus points for your tests."

Most of the students groaned but grudgingly put away their Biology-related books, leaving only their pencil cases on their tables.

As he was about to spread the question and answering sheets, a hand rose from the back.

Twitching an eye, Mukuro smiled evilly, "yes, what is it, Watanabe-_kun_?~"

Kiku Watanabe audibly gulped and started to stutter when the teacher gave him a "start-talking-or-minus-50-points" look.

"U–uh, w–which ch–chapter a–are w–we g–going t–to u–use, R–Rokudo-_s–sensei_?"

The bluenet teacher kept smirking (and somehow, it felt more sinister than before…), looking amused at the question whilst holding out one finger.

"I'm feeling a bit generous today—" _as if!_ the class mentally threw their pencils toward the teacher, "—so I'll let you guess the material, Watanabe-_kun_; and the whole class'll get extra 80 points for the next test—" the students' eyes flickered while Kiku gulped again, now feeling the tension thickened from both the teacher _and_ his classmates, "—but only one try. So pick it _veeery_ carefully, okay Watanabe-_kun_~"

_You only made it worse, Rokudo-_sensei_!_ if he could faint right now—this' a good time to do that—he's not _that_ good when it came to tensions okay? Usually he would quickly pass out for two days when he's under-pressure—it's a miracle he hadn't, or else it would be more troublesome for both him and his classmates.

(His classmates, because they'd lose the chance to gain more points for the next test.

And him, because they would despise him—since it's because of him they lost it.

And that was a "no-no" for him—he'd like a peaceful year of learning without bullies and hate glares, thank you very much.)

Kiku gulped again, this time a bit louder because of the heavy tension from his classmates and the hetero-chromatic teacher (he didn't even want to know _why_ the teacher had the number six _kanji_ on his right eye), and looking anywhere except the sadistic eyes of Mukuro and the hopeful eyes of the other students.

_There!_

As if God answered his prayers, the class' brain and his _secret_ crush, Nina Nakamura-_san_, mouthed "_Plantae Kingdom_"—which he blinked before fixing his glasses in embarrassment.

_N–no wonder Rokudo-_sensei_ looks crankier than usual—it's because of the subject!_

He had saw many teachers (and occasionally brave yet suicidal students—like Kirito Kato-_san_ from class 2-A) taunted and made jokes about the teacher's hair (intentionally or not); saying it looked like a certain tropical fruit or something related to plants.

And many were left unscathed from the older man's trident (again, he did not want to know _how_)—except for Chrome Dokuro-_sensei_ for some reasons.

_Well, they _do_ have similar hairdos—are they even related?_ he mused, then flinched when he saw the bluenet teacher's eyes began to dig holes on his head along with his classmates. And the glint of promising torture if he didn't start talking on his eyes didn't help either.

He just _had_ to daydream again, didn't he?

"I'm waiting Watanabe-_kun_~"

He gulped again—_I'm not _that_ suicidal to answer _that_, _sensei_!_—now holding the handles of his glasses whilst smiling awkwardly.

"_P–Pla–Plan–Plantae K–Ki–King–Kingdom_, _s–se–sen–sensei_…"

The room fell dead silent, while Kiku felt the temperature dropped drastically.

He mentally cried.

_I should've written my will earlier!—and now I can't thank Nakamura-_san_ for her help!_

"_Kufufufufufufufufufufufu_~ **Wa-ta-na-be-**_**kun**_~"

"!"

BAM

"Watanabe-_kun_!"

* * *

**Nina Nakamura's personal note:** Are you okay, Watanabe-_kun_? You suddenly passed out when Rokudo-_sensei_ wanted to pat you on the head…

**Kiku Watanabe's personal note:** Find my happy place—find my happy place… *mutters into distance*

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm in love torturing my ocs—lololol~ *slapped* Anyway, I can't believe it's almost one before the target—while the follow and favorites got bigger—again—HOW!?—and the offer (and poll) still stands! Also, I'm thinking about making a teacher-centric from this AU (somehow became a personal amusement and my anger-venting tool)—but still not sure about it. Probably in one-shot format too like this one. By the way, do you want the oc-students be random (used only one time per-chapter or only mentioned—like this one) or re-use them? If the latter, who you want it to be? I still have two ocs for two chapters decided—so the rest is up to you (kinda). Reviews are appreciated, thank you very much. :D**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 12.04.2014]**

* * *

**krazydomino:** Yeah, and it's almost ten reviews—better be ready. :) Well one, that's for me to know and you to wait (can't reveal any spoilers, can I? ;)); and two, as a fruit—no, as the parody version of the character above (sorry Mukuro~)—not much, but as a filling for a nastar cookie—hell yeah! And thank for the compliment and review. :)

**Lylia00:** Although he's my one of my favorite characters—I'm afraid I can't say the same—I fear for my glasses getting broken from his clumsiness. ): Maybe—but I won't tell you if it's _really_ Hibari or not~ ;) Yeah, but they're a bit hard to write—so you might have to wait for them, sorry. ): Oh, what I meant was, "why'd you ask about that? Is it because you want to meet up somewhere?" But yeah, thanks for the review. :)

**Kintoki Kin:** Well, let's say it's my personal headcanon~ :) And thanks for the compliment and review. :)

**L'sCoffee:** Well, _fortunately_ he isn't—he's just an oc I pictured as the personification of the "Mist"—like Ameya for the "Rain" (somewhat). And like the first one, it's for me to know and you to find out~ :) Thanks for the reviews. :D


	7. Boys' PE: Superbi Squalo

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-**_**san**_** from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"****—****though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn:** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, **nor** do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness****—had to focus on school for the time being—also sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll have Chrome's chapter quickly—and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Also, the semi-request box is opened! :)**

* * *

"VOOOIII! Get your swords on your hands or else!"

"B–but s–sir w–we don't have k–kendo this week, i–it's g–gymnastics…"

"Like I care—get moving brats!"

"Y–y–ye–yes s–s–sir!"

Superbi Squalo watched the shaken-to-the-bones students hastely moved from their spots to the kendo department and took out the nessesary kendo equipment, including the armor, helmet, and other safety equipments.

It's already ten minutes and they hadn't even hold the bamboo sword nor started an early warm-up yet.

He snarled.

"VOOOIII! Hurry up you whiny brats!" as he swung his own bamboo sword (which albeit looked the same like the students', it weight much, _much_ heavier than two kilograms) to the air.

The students flinched and quickly marched toward the teacher again. Many were panting heavily while some clumsily held their bamboo swords, but all stood up shakingly; lining horizontally for the older man to see.

The long-haired teacher inspected them, looking from head to toe.

As one after one he passed, the lucky students let out their breaths—having survived the sudden death by demonic sword-loving teacher's wrath—

"VOOOIII!"

—and quickly held their breaths again when the silveret man pointed his (very heavy) bamboo sword toward the half-wearing-uniform student, shaking visibly, and glowered.

"Why are you wearing them like that—are you _floundering_ _shredding_ with me brat?!" Patrick Fort quickly shook his head, sweating bullets while praying for his life from an early death.

"Speak or sword to your throat brat!"

"I–I–I–I–I–I—" the blond stuttered, panic and fear taking over his brain, "I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I—"

"BRAT!"

"_IforgotwhereIputmyequipmentssirpleasedon'tkillme!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Voi_…" Patrick flinched again, _good-bye world—it was nice knowing you._ he mentally cried, already mentally digging a hole for himself to hide for the rest of his years in Millefiore International School.

"_I'msorrysirpleasespareme_!"

He inched forward, steps heavy with deadly aura as he gulped while the others backed away from both him and the ever-so-deadly-with-bamboo-swords teacher; already praying for his soul.

_Maybe I should've gone to Vongola Academy when sister suggested it all those years ago…_ another mental cry. _The teachers here are nuts!_

Superbi was itching to hit the boy in the head with his bamboo sword (and making him unconsious until next year if he were lucky enough)—but couldn't since the brat was one of the kendo club's regulars; and he was itching to show that happy-go-lucky idiot-rival of his at Namimori High that his students are much, _much_ better than his.

…Well that, and the fact that the said idiot practically whipped his ass every now-and-then whenever they held a friendly match (but for him, it was intense)—and as one of the Varia group, every failure were not taken so lightly there.

"_&* #¥$%+^/# £*_!"

"_FUDGING CLAM_ BRAT! FIND THOSE GOD_DRAT _EQUIPMENTS! NOW!"

"Y–_yessir_!"

* * *

**Patrick Fort's personal note:** No more messy equipments. No more messy equipments. No more messy equipments. No more messy equi—*cowers from pressure*

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Or in which Squalo (or anyone) refrains from shouting profanities in front of his students (or everyone in the school area) or else face the wrath of an angel-like principal****—but of course, **_**that**_** is for another time to tell. Offer from previous chapters still stand and reviews are appreciated, thank you very much. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 30.04.2014]**

* * *

**Kintoki Kin:** He's fine and alive...I think. A bit mentally scarred—but alive. And yes, Mukuro is Hell scary to have as a teacher—thanks for the review by the way. :D

**L'sCoffee:** Great you're laughing (since it's my main motive. xD)—but I pity the students he teaches. And thanks for the review. :D

**Lylia00:** Oh, maybe we met in AFAID? I'm going to SMA 14's J-fest this May, maybe we'll meet there? xD Oh you're flattering me—there's still many Indonesian who makes good written fanfics, I'm still a novice. :") And yes, Mukuro is creepy—also thanks for the review. :D


	8. Drama: Chrome Dokuro

**Title: "**Why Teaching is a Sin**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which the KHR casts were teachers—and didn't have any connections to the mafia—and how they aced (or failed) it from the students' views.

**Prompt:** Some people shouldn't teach.

**Prompt from omgpink-**_**san**_** from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum"****—****though, I still don't have his/her permission to write the prompt.**

**Warn:** AU, ooc may or may not occur, ocs, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR, **nor** do I own the prompt—I just own my ocs and the story.

* * *

**A/N: Double update (or one update and one new story. Lol.) today, since tomorrow I'll have a Physics test (wish me luck). Anyway, the semi-request thing is still open, also in the poll, this story is tied with PotS. (Somehow.) Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :)**

* * *

"Alright _minna_…let's work in pairs," Chrome Dokuro said quietly yet clear to some of the students whilst the rest of them blinked, but eventually got the message and talked to one another—to ask if they wanted to be their partner for the lesson.

After a few minutes, the purplette saw all of the students had already got their own respective partner and decided to move on with the lesson—that was, until a shaky hand rose up.

"D–Dokuro-_s__–__sensei_, I–I still don't have a p–partner…"

Chrome looked around again to see if there's still a student that didn't have a partner, but find none.

She sighed.

"You'll be with me, Aoyama-_san_—if that's okay." Sora Aoyama nodded whilst the teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

She cleared her throat.

"Today we'll be doing a simple role-play; acting as our partner for the rest of the lesson—if you have any questions, please ask to me."

"_Hai sensei_!"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Dokuro-_sensei_!" Sora thanked and bowed a couple of times to the blushing purplette teacher.

"I–it was nothing, Aoyama-_san_," she replied, "it's a teacher's job to help her students in trouble."

"But, still—thank you Dokuro-_sensei_!" He really was thankful for the teacher's help; having none of his classmates to be his partner. He almost cried in joy when she offered herself as his partner for the lesson.

"N–no really, it's okay, Aoyama-_san_," she replied, "and besides, your acting is also good, Aoyama-_san_—I had fun having to act as someone else after a while."

Said student blushed. It wasn't everyday you got to be praised by the quiet teacher, since her acting skills were as good as Mammon-_sensei_ from Millefiore International School (and Mukuro Rokudo-_sensei_ too, but he hadn't seen the teacher acted for real, so he wasn't so sure about the rumors) and she rarely complimented someone; so it made his awful day shone a little.

"T–thank you Dokuro-_sensei_…"

Chrome smiled again.

"You're welcome, Aoyama-_san_—now run along before you get late for the next period."

He nodded and bowed again, before waving good-bye at her; now walking toward his class.

_Today is the greatest day ever!_

* * *

**Sora Aoyama's personal note:** Dokuro-_sensei_ is really nice—I hope next year I'll have her again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, he's the most normal one—but let's just say his next period is going to be "Hell" because of a "certain someone" (coughReborncough). No reviewing for this chapter though, but reviews are still appreciated, thank you. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 11.05.2014]**


End file.
